Can You Hear Me Now?
by sully vann
Summary: Blaine wants to hear what Kurt has to say. Future-fic, established relationship.


Can You Hear Me Now?

Warnings: Dirty talkin', mild bondage.

Summary: Blaine wants to hear what Kurt has to say.

Kurt giggled like a manic as he fished for his keys in first his front right pocket, then his left pocket.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled at the boy right by him, who began to giggle with him. "Where'dya put my keys? Are they hiding?" He asked, reaching to check Blaine's pockets.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Kurt said, rubbing across Blaine over and over as he tried to get his hands in his pockets. "Oh..." Kurt stopped for a moment when his hand ghosted over the growing bulge in Blaine's pants. "Is that for me?" He giggled.

Blaine slumped against the door and grinned lazily at his boyfriend. "Mhhm. This is what dirty dancing gets you," Blaine said, pressing Kurt to him. "And, you know, drinking."

"Yeah, lotsa good drinks!" Kurt replied. "Aha!" He said, reaching to feel Blaine's back pockets and finding his keys. "Found 'em!" He struggled to open the door and Blaine leaned in to growl in his ear.

"If you don't get that door open, I'm fucking you against it for everyone to see," He said. Kurt dropped his keys and looked at Blaine. "Want the whole world to see me fuck your tight little ass, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Uh," Kurt leaned down to get his keys and Blaine stepped behind him, rubbing his cock against his boyfriend's ass. "Oh, Blaine," Kurt moaned as he stood back up and Blaine reached around to rub Kurt's hard-on, now obvious in his tight pants.

Kurt finally got his door open, and both boys stumbled a bit into the foyer, where Blaine backed Kurt up against a wall.

"Baby, I've been watching you all night," He said, popping open each of his boyfriend's shirt buttons. "Grinding, working the dance floor, sucking on the neck of your beer..." Blaine pushed Kurt's shirt off. "I've had this," He said, placing Kurt's hands on his dick, "Since we got in the cab."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Kurt asked teasingly, reaching out to unbuckle Blaine's pants with only mild trouble.

"Ah, ah!" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's wrists. "Mine," he said, pushing Kurt's wrists above him. "I'm going to make you fucking beg, Kurt." He pulled Kurt towards him and swept him up into his arms, making the quick walk to the bedroom while Kurt nibbled on his earlobe. He tossed Kurt onto the bed easily and slid against him, crawling up his body to work on taking off his pants.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt swore as Blaine tugged his pants off ever so slowly. "Feels so good," he mumbled.

"I know, baby," Blaine said, following his pants with kisses up and down Kurt's torso, feeling the boy's muscles clench as he got closer and closer to the edge of his boxers.

"Blaine, touch me," Kurt commanded, shifting his hips, trying to make Blaine's mouth contact his cock. "Please..."

Blaine grinned and moved the pads of his fingers over Kurt's waistband.

"I told you," Blaine said, biting into his boyfriend's hips, "You're going to have to beg." Blaine tongued the edge of the boxers and Kurt thrusted against nothing.

"Blaine!" He whined as he moved from the bed.

"If you're not going to play by my rules, I'm going to make you..." Blaine said, reaching into drawer beside their bed. He pulled out an old striped tie that both boys recognized from Dalton.

Kurt smiled as Blaine trailed it over his torso and wrapped it around one wrist, then the other, and fed it through their headboard.

Satisfied that Kurt was properly restrained, Blaine moved back to his cock, straining against the fabric of his boxers. Blaine palmed Kurt, causing the boy to groan, then leaned down and mouthed the boy through the cotton.

"God damn it, Blaine!" Kurt replied, arching up as much as his could. Blaine immediately pulled off of his boyfriend and fixed him with a stare.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine asked, playfully running his nails gently down the other boy's arms.

"You," Kurt gasped out.

"I'm sorry, couldn't hear you," Blaine grinned, moving his face closer, breathing heavily on Kurt. "What?"

"I want you," Kurt growled, tugging against the tie.

"Want me...to do what?" Blaine asked, standing up to face his boyfriend.

"Take off your fucking clothes," Kurt replied. "Please, fuck, get naked, Blaine. Let me see you."

"That's what I like to hear," Blaine said, slowly slipping his shirt over his head and then bringing his hands to his pants, quickly unbuckling and getting rid of them and his underwear.

"Now what, Kurt?" Blaine asked, sitting so close to the boy on the bed.

"C'mere," Kurt said.

"Come where?" Blaine asked, giggling.

"Put your fucking cock on my face, I want to suck you off." Kurt said, knowing the fastest way to get what he wanted was to be honest.

"Since you asked so nicely, baby," Blaine said, straddling his boyfriend and helping his cock into Kurt's warm, wet, waiting mouth.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said as Kurt sucked at it greedily. Blaine felt Kurt open around him, and he pressed his cock in further, further, until he hit the back of the boy's throat. Kurt hummed against Blaine's cock, making Blaine twitch in his mouth. Blaine thrust in and out a few times before he pulled out and away, breathing heavily. Kurt whined in disappointment and raised his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Wh-what now, Kurt?" Blaine asked, sinking to his knees in between the boy's spread legs.

"Blaine, fucking suck my cock," Kurt asked breathily.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, mouthing around Kurt's tense dick. "Didn't hear the magic words."

"Blaine, please put your fucking mouth around my cock before I lose my mind," Kurt bit out, causing Blaine to grin and engulf the boy's dick in his mouth, working him over and over with his tongue.

"Blaineblaineblaine," Kurt moaned, thrusting into his mouth. "God, god!" Kurt yelped as Blaine pulled off of his cock and licked around the head. Kurt practically mewed and Blaine slid up his body, so much skin on skin, so he's close enough to whisper to Kurt.

"What now, baby?" Blaine asked, reaching up to untie Kurt. "You've been such a good boy, Kurt," he said.

"Blaine, god," Kurt said, kissing the boy's face all over. "I want you to put your fingers in my, loosen me up like you always do, and put your big cock in my ass."

Blaine grinned and reached behind him, back in the drawer for lube.

"I'll do it, but you have to keep talking, Kurt," Blaine replied.

"God, yes, okay," Kurt said as Blaine squirted lube into his hands and warmed it by rubbing them together. "Blaine, shit, I love you." Kurt said as Blaine rubbed a finger against his entrance.

"I love you, too, baby," Blaine said, kissing Kurt as he slipped his digit in easily.

"Blaine, I love having you inside me," Kurt said, pressing back against the finger. "Please, please put more in."

Blaine grinned against Kurt's skin and pushed another slim finger in as Kurt shuddered. He stilled when Kurt turned away.

"Keep talking," he hissed, biting Kurt's neck.

"Ooh, ugh, your hands are so amazing, Blaine," Kurt said, looking at him hazily. "Your hands and your mouth make me so fucking hot." Kurt hissed as Blaine slipped a third finger inside Kurt, stretching him.

"Blaine, baby, do it," Kurt said, pressing back against Blaine hard.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, mockingly.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, locking eyes with the boy. "I want you to take your huge cock, I want you to put it in me. I want it inside me, pressing against me, and I want you to fuck me until I come all over the fucking place."

"God, finally!" Blaine said, quickly withdrawing his fingers and placing his aching cock against Kurt. "I've been waiting to hear that..." He said, brushing against Kurt's hard-on as he pressed his dick into Kurt, who moaned at the intrusion.

Kurt opened up wide around Blaine's cock, and Blaine knew he wouldn't last long. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's dick, knowing Kurt had to come first. He went slow, then upped his pace, twisting his hand around the head and ghosting his palm over it just a few times before Kurt exploded, clenching around Blaine, who came instantly.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt and nudged him over so they could both fit in the bed.

"Love you," Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"This isn't over," Kurt said, fixing Blaine with a glint in his eye and a grin before rolling over to sleep.


End file.
